Red Line Overload
by GoGirl212
Summary: Sometimes blowing off a little steam can land you in hot water. A response to a songfic challenge from Gatchamania.


_Author's Note: This is a response to a songfic challenge that started at Gatchamania. I wasn't planning on writing anything, but I guess I can't resist classic rock and roll. This is my second fic, and if the first one portrayed the romantic side of Jun, this one finds her passion -- rather explicitly I should add. Many many thanks to the incredibly inspiring and supportive Swans, Owls, Eagles, Condors, Swallows (and even Katse's, Egos', and Zarks!) from Gatchamania for helping me find my voice as a fic writer. And a very special thank you to Transmute Jun for beta-reading and Summer39 for her encouragement. None of the characters are mine, I'm just grateful Tatsunoko thought them up! Equally grateful to Kenny Loggins for recording "Danger Zone"._

_"Revvin' up your engine_  
_Listen to her howlin' roar_  
_Metal under tension_  
_Beggin' you to touch and go_  
_Highway to the Danger Zone_  
_Ride into the Danger Zone . . ."_

The volume was up on the radio in Jun's bedroom and she let the pounding rock rhythm fill all the empty spaces and drive away all thoughts while she finished getting dressed. She yanked up her thigh-high white boots and secured the buckles at the back and then stood to check out the effect in her mirror.

The smooth white of her motorcycle leathers hugged every curve from neck to ankle like a second skin, leaving nothing for the imagination. The pink striping along her sides only served to accentuate her long, lean form. The boots left almost no seam where they intersected her thigh and the two-inch, slightly tapered heel added to the illusion that she had legs for days. Balancing her helmet against her cocked left hip, Jun had to admit she liked what she saw. She slowly ran her right hand down the center of her body, between breasts as perfect as any cover girl in a magazine, and gently traced her fingers over her rock hard abs, her navel, the slight swell of her abdomen and stopped just before her own "danger zone." She inhaled a deep breath and admitted she liked the sensations of her own caress, the feel of the leather beneath her fingertips and the reaction of her body within the skin-tight suit. Her exhale was almost a growl of desire, his name forming on her lips like it was second nature to call out to him.

"Dammit!" she snarled instead, and pulled back her hair and jammed the helmet over her head. Her passion of a moment ago turned to almost rage. This was crap. Touching herself, calling out his name, fantasizing -- none of this was getting her any closer to relieving the pent up need, the desire, the tension building up in her own body. She had to go, had to move, had to go _now_! Had to get free of the demons and desires and she only had one avenue left to her. She grabbed her gloves and ran down the stairs, through the darkened bar shut down for the afternoon, and out through the kitchen to the garage. Not bothering with the lights, Jun slammed her hand on the button to start the automatic door to open.

The metal door gave a small groan and then slid upward, letting daylight slowly pierce the depths of the garage until her motorcycle was captured in a shaft of sunshine. She pulled on her white gloves, slipped her leg over her bike and straddled the seat. Jun sat slowly, legs wrapping easily around the bike and feet slipping to the floor beside her. She flipped the kill switch on and turned the engine key, watching lights and indicators dial through their automated checks. While she waited for everything to zero out, she flicked her eyes to check her mirrors and made a minute adjustment to the left one, where Jinpei always bumped into it on his way in the door with groceries.

All the checks done, she grabbed the handles and while her right thumb depressed the "start" button, her left hand pulled the clutch. The bike's engine turned over and with a small twist of her right wrist she gave it a little throttle to get the fuel flowing through the engine.

While her bike purred beneath her, Jun looked out to the late afternoon sky. Low clouds in the east promised rain later, but right now the sky was clear, the breeze was cool and there was nothing to get in her way. She waited for her engine to warm up like waiting for the end of a lover's soft kiss. The metal and leather of the bike humming beneath her felt good, felt comfortable, but she wanted more then comfortable right now. She needed her bike the way Joe needed his car, or Ken needed his plane. Ken. She felt like growling again. Damn she wanted him. Damn she wanted him bad. Jun just wanted to scream! She needed Ken out of her head; she needed to ride.

She twisted her right hand again and felt the motorcycle come to life, felt it rumble beneath her and buck slightly forward. She did it again, revving up the engine along with her own senses as she teased herself with the bike. The song lyrics from her bedroom came back to her and she roared out of the garage full of passion, rage and a burning need for speed.

_Headin' into twilight_  
_Spreadin' out her wings tonight_  
_She got you jumpin' off the track_  
_And shovin' into overdrive_  
_Highway to the Danger Zone_  
_I'll take you_  
_Right into the Danger Zone _

Fifteen minutes and Jun was out of the city, the traffic, the stoplights, the people - all of the things that held her back -- and was rocketing into the mountains north of Utoland. Wind slapped her face and the road rolled by fast beneath her and she just opened the throttle and let herself roar up the mountainside. She pulled back the speed and shifted down to take a snaking turn on the down side. Her body shifted and swayed with the bike, leaning into turns and keeping her center of gravity tight with the body of the bike. Her motorcycle responded to her touch like an old lover beneath her hands. Her smallest ministrations with hands and fingers caused it to surge forward with power and release, or hold back with building urgency. It had been built specifically for her, and she could ride it hard and long for hours and never get tired.

Coming off the twists of the mountain, she squeezed the clutch with her left hand and pressed with her left heel to up-shift, while opening the throttle and juicing the engine with her right. She was nearing the red line when she shot across the long, straight bridge that crossed the marshlands between the mountains on the shore side. Sky and sea blurred and Jun stood on the foot pins, knees clutching her to the bike and screamed into the wind. Her shriek was engulfed in the roar of wind all around her. She left her body behind and all she knew was wind and speed and the sheer joy of acceleration.

The next mountain came up fast and she was back in the seat, squeezing the clutch and kicking to a lower gear, ready to make the next climb. She felt a smile break over her face, but it wasn't welcoming or friendly. She felt fierce and intense and knew she was tapping into her darker nature. The animal part of herself that she controlled was always on a tight leash while she was Jun the teammate, Jun the big sister, Jun the dutiful third in command. She choked back her own feelings as masterfully as Ken did, maybe more so since no one seemed to suspect what lurked beneath her wide eyes and pink lip gloss. No one except Ken. They were fierce together in battle, a duo within the team that was nearly unstoppable when they were in synch with each other. He had seen death and blood reign in her eyes, had seen her ferocity rise to match his own. He knew her. Knew the ugly underside of the pretty girl, and he accepted it, demanded it even, when they were fighting or even just training. He could tease out that animal from within her and she could throw the darkness at him, and Ken could meet it. Could take it all in and wrestle it down with a darkness all of his own. She would relish the fight, but in the end Ken could always master her. Damn him. Damn him. Damn him. She twisted the throttle and looked for more, she wasn't pushing hard enough if she could still think.

She lost herself then to the ride, to the speed, the wind, the physical demands of the route she took. She took turns hard and low, almost scraping her knee to the pavement to keep the bike from spinning out of control beneath her. Her arms shuddered as she fought for mastery of the bike, hands and feet working throttle, clutch and brake in perfect harmony. She wasn't aware of how much time had passed, or that the late afternoon sun had dipped behind the mountains to the west and turned the sky and clouds into a frenzied palette of violent blue-purple streaks.

The long shadows of the deepening twilight didn't penetrate her senses, but the presence of another rider beside her did. Dressed multi-colored racing leathers and matching her speed, he paced her to her left, straddling the yellow line dividing the highway. Jun eased up on the throttle and let him pass her, but then he cut over in front of her in a wide swinging arc. Surprised, she slowed down further, and noticed another biker pulling up on her left again. In a moment she was surrounded by a swarm of half a dozen riders ballyhooing around her. They hooted and honked their horns as they circled her, weaving in and out amongst each other in an intricate pattern with Jun at the center. Their showy leathers and high-performance bikes proclaimed them competitive racers, and their coordinated antics suggested they were probably part of a team. Before Jun could react further, they gunned their engines and raced off ahead of her. Already in a tense mood, Jun was of half a mind to chase after them, but her low gas indicator made her think better of it. She remembered there was some seedy racetrack on the other side of the ridge and the jerks were probably just fooling around on their way back from a race. Jun wondered if Joe ever pulled dumb stunts like that on his way home from a race. She snorted to herself with derision as she laid on the throttle, of course he did.

_You'll never say hello to you_  
_Until you get it on the red line overload_  
_You'll never know what you can do_  
_Until you get it up as high as you can go_

Jun took the next exit from the main road and headed for Mike's Gas Station and Bait Shop, a regular pit stop as it was her usual refueling point before turning around to head for home. Old Mike had been a fixture up here for years, peddling fishing and hunting gear, propane, camping supplies – anything anyone might need half way through a mountain range on the edge of a national park.

As she pulled into the small gas station, Jun rolled her eyes in annoyance. Sprawled around the two small pumps were the bikers that had harassed her earlier. Undeterred, Jun made her way to the pump. This was _not_ a day that she was in any mood to back down and there was nothing about them that she found so intimidating anyway.

Jun cut the engine and slipped off her bike then flipped open the cap to the fuel tank and stepped over to the fuel pump to make her selection. The motorcycle jocks clearly had noticed her. They had stopped their chatter and she could sense them staring at her. One of them stepped away from his bike on the opposite side of the fueling island and leaned against the pump Jun was about to use, folding his arms across his chest, eyes raking over every inch of her curvy form. But Jun had her game face on and her emerald eyes didn't flinch as she undid the hidden zipper on the front hip of her riding suit and wiggled out of a small pocket the credit card she had tucked inside. Jun swiped her credit card and made her selections, then set the nozzle to the tank and began fueling. She completely ignored the biker standing by the pump and his friends seemed to have gotten bored by her nonchalance as they had started up their conversations again.

Just as Jun had topped off the tank and was replacing the nozzle into the pump, the door to the little store burst open as one of the bikers went flying through the doorway head first. He hit the ground hard, but immediately started trying to crawl forward as behind him another racer appeared in the doorway. The other man took three long strides to stand over the man cowering in the dust. He was easily 6 feet tall and broad shouldered, with muscular arms rippling from beneath a t-shirt with cutout sleeves.

"I said, what did you give the old man?" the big guy yelled down at the man on the ground.

"Nothing! Nothing! I swear!" his voice trembled in fear, "I was just buying a pack of smokes. Really, Pauly. Really, just smokes," the smaller man seemed to be getting a hold of himself and was slowly getting back on his feet.

"Smokes, huh?" Pauly answered evenly. The small man's face relaxed as he seemed to be getting through to the big guy. Jun let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. For a moment, it looked like there was going to be a fight. The small man stood before Pauly, hands held out in a gesture of appeal. A smile started to spread over his face.

"It was nothing. I was just getting some smokes. I swear, it's cool. You trust me, don't you?" he said innocently.

"Yeah" Pauly smiled back at him, " I trust you." He put his hand on the smaller man's shoulders. " I trust you about as much as I trust a horny teenager in a room full of cheerleaders." The smile fell from Pauly's face and Jun saw his muscles tense as his grip on the smaller man hardened. "It was a set-up Bates. That old coot in there wasn't a secret agent. The ISO was never interested in you or your information." The small man was shaking now, trying to pull free of Pauly's strong grip. "You're a traitor Bates. And you know how Galactor feels about traitors?" In one smooth gesture Pauly pulled Bates to him in an embrace, raised his other hand up to grab Bates' face, and snapped his neck. Bates fell to the ground like a rag doll, vacant dead eyes staring blankly at nothing. Jun gasped in shock as the realization of the situation clicked in. These guys weren't just some low class racing team, they were a cell of Galactor goons and she was smack in the middle of it. Pauly casually stepped over the prone figure at his feet and barked to his men, "Jones, Sammy, drag this piece of dung out back and toss him into the woods."

Jun turned her head from the dead man and looked over at the shop, immediately thinking of Old Mike. She had to get into the shop and make sure he was safe before she could deal with the goons out here. But before Jun could take a step, two strong hands clamped down on her upper arms. "Hey Pauly, what do we do with this here?" a gruff voice called out from just behind her ear. The man who had pinioned her arms forced her to walk forward a few paces away from the pump and beyond her bike. Pauly turned and noticed Jun for the first time as the other bikers moved toward her, lascivious looks crossing their harsh faces. Jun's heart pounded hard in her chest, uncertainty creeping into her mind for the first time.

The man who held her shoved her forward and she stumbled into the gathering group of men now circling around her. They whistled and cat called, some of them grabbing at her. "Hey honey, you want some of this!" one called out, making a crude grab at his crotch. Another yelled, "Baby, I'm going make you feel so good!" "I want a piece of that ass!" "Can't wait to turn you over my bike!" The taunts and shouts of the bikers grew louder and bolder, as did their intentions. Jun felt her anger rising. This whole thing was some kind of horrible parody of exactly what she had wanted in the first place, to be seen as a desirable, attractive woman by the man she wanted. Their mocking comments burned like hot coals in her heart and any doubts left her. Jun felt her anger rising, her dark nature sparking behind her emerald eyes, but none of the goons noticed.

Jun stood her ground and waited for Pauly, the obvious leader, to join the group. He had startlingly blue eyes framed by a strong face and mops of long blond hair streaming behind him. His smile was predatory as he walked nonchalantly toward her. The other men quieted and backed off as he joined the group, widening their circle. Jun didn't move a muscle but her steady gaze took in all of him - his height, his stride, the thickness of his upper arms and chest, the solid abs under the cut t-shirt. She wasn't concerned about how to handle him, she was just calculating her best shot.

"I guess you ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time," he growled in a low voice. "But don't worry baby, you're gonna like this before I'm done." He reached out a thick hand and grabbed her right arm, already tugging at his belt with his right hand. Jun looked like easy prey for a big man like him. He was about to find out how wrong he was.

Jun struck out with her left hand, the heel of her palm clipping her attacker under his chin and thrusting his head back and up. He didn't lose his grip on her arm, but she used it to leverage her kick to his midsection. He let out a whoof of air and dropped her wrist as he fell to the ground. She kicked him again, this time going for ribs, and he let out a bellow of pain. The other riders stood shocked for a long moment and then with a collective howl they were in motion, swarming toward her in rage and lust. They couldn't believe this slip of a girl had bested one of their own, and they had no doubts they could easily take her. Jun spared the nearest a look of utter disgust before bringing him down with one hard kick to the temple. As the rest grabbed and pulled at her, she let fists and feet fly, dealing punishing blows to anyone who came near her. Some part of her mind tried to remind herself to be careful, that she wasn't in birdstyle and didn't have the team at her back, but she was too far gone to care. The beast was out of the cage and she was hell bent on showing them just what a girl could do.

It was over in minutes, half a dozen men sprawled at her feet, broken and bloody. One of them had tried to run, but her yo-yo had made quick work of him. Another had gone after her with a tire iron, which was now buried deep in his chest, impaling him onto the side of the building. Jun surveyed the damage she had inflicted -- broken faces, twisted limbs -- and felt the hot anger begin to melt away from her. She had to get the bodies out of sight quickly as it wouldn't be long before some other unsuspecting motorist pulled in off the lonely road to gas up.

Jun checked the shop first and was dismayed to find Old Mike dead, his neck snapped and his frail body hanging limply over the counter. She spared a moment to lay him down gently on the floor and fold his hands over his chest. Clutched in his fist was a slip of paper. Jun gently eased it from his hand and found a list of names, some of them double and single starred. This must have been what the goon was trying to pass on to the ISO. Jun's first guess was that this was a list of Galactor operatives or maybe even double agents. She slipped it into her pocket and promised herself she would work with Security to put this information to use. At least that would bring some meaning to Old Mike's death. She smoothed her hand over his cold cheek then covered him with a serape she pulled from a neatly stacked display.

Pulling herself back to the business at hand, Jun got to work on the rest of them, grabbing the bodies from under their armpits and dragging them into the store. She moved efficiently and fiercely, going about her task with clean brutality. She really just didn't care. Confident that they were secure, Jun flipped the "closed" sign to face front and locked the door behind her. Everything done, she only now called in on her bracelet to report the attack. She gave Security a curt description of the events, her location, and the body count. Assured that they would be out quickly to clean up, Jun decided not to hang around. The Doctor would be annoyed that she wasn't coming in for a debriefing, but Jun decided she'd rather face the whole thing, even the irate Doctor, in the morning. She casually walked back to her bike, swung her leg over and started her up. Jun sped off toward the highway without glancing back, a cold stillness settling about her like a mantle.

_Out along the edges_  
_Always where I burn to be_  
_The further on the edge_  
_The hotter the intensity_

The sun had fallen behind the mountains and the cold night air stung her face and chilled her bones as she wended her way through the mountains and back home. The rage had burned out of her, but she was left now with a hollow core of herself, unable to feel or think or care beyond simply riding. She attacked the turns with a still determination as deliberate and calculated as the blows she had chosen to inflict on the marauding bikers. Her pace was just as hard going home, but instead of thriving on the exhilaration she felt it finally start to burn her out. She was getting tired. It was harder to corner, to pull back in the long downhill sections, or to control the bike in its frenzied descent around snaking turns. She felt a burn in her arms and thighs and her fingers started to cramp up. She noted the pain, and just kept pushing. She need to come back down, needed to get home so tired that she would just drop and sleep. She needed the empty feeling that would meet her at the end of the ride.

She didn't remember navigating through the city, or hitting the button to raise the door to the garage. She was on autopilot when she pulled in and brought the bike to a halt in its usual parking space next to the empty spot reserved for Jinpei's tracker. She cut the engine and it sputtered quickly to silence. The city was quiet in the early evening and she noted the passing cars distantly, as if they were from another world. Jun pulled off her helmet and as her hand brushed her cheek, it was only then realized that she had taken a hard blow from one of her attackers. Her right cheek was swollen and her lower lip felt full and stretched. She wondered briefly what other bruises she would find from her carelessness. Fighting in motorcycle leathers hardly gave her the same protection as fighting in uniform. Jun hadn't been careful or thoughtful about the fight at all. She had gone on pure lust and instinct and in the end had left herself far more vulnerable then she had realized. Jun shivered from a chill not born of the night air -- she had frightened herself. Frightened herself by her own animal instincts and how totally she had succumbed to them. It wasn't like her to seek a fight, to seek comfort by hurting others. Even though those men deserved what they got, there had been other ways she could have handled it. She was the one always chastising the others for not controlling themselves, and now she had behaved no better then the boys. She felt guilty at her actions and wondered if Joe felt that way too. Or Ken. Perfect, perfect Ken. Master of his emotions until he decided he wanted to get into a fist fight. She felt the heat rise in her blood again, felt the animal in her reawakening. That was what had driven her to ride in the first place, and here she was, back where she had started, the demon still the stronger for it. Frustrated, she made her way back into the kitchen and toward the bar area.

The room was dark, but she picked up on his presence almost immediately. Ken sat in the shadows of the far booth, a glass in his hand, but his eyes were riveted to her as she walked in the door. She stopped just in front of the bar, too tired to say anything but still too juiced up to just ignore him. He stood, deep blue eyes smoldering as they caught the light from the street lamp. Blue eyes that reminded her of sunlight on an ocean and of her attacker from the afternoon. He walked slowly toward her and she felt something stir inside, the desire she had tried so desperately to ride out had never really left her at all. She felt the burning need for him start to rise again, and felt her anger surging forward to meet it. Jun let out a deep sigh, hoping to release the tension she didn't want to reveal. "Whatever it is Ken, I'm not in the mood," Jun said flatly, turning away from him as she placed her helmet on the bar. "I'm tired and I need a shower, I'll see you in the morning." Jun didn't give Ken a chance to respond, just turned and stalked across the room, and then lightly ran up the stairs to her loft apartment.

Alone in her room, Jun stood there in the darkness, staring out at the city lights sprawled against the night sky. She just needed to stay there a minute, just to breathe through whatever this feeling was and she would be all right. She was startled by a footstep in the hall and whipped around to face the doorway. She hadn't heard him on the stair, but apparently Ken wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Ken made his way into her room and stopped before her, looking into her shining emerald eyes. Jun still felt breathless and tense, her senses suddenly alive to the slight breeze from the window and the faint smell of her own sweat and blood. She recognized her warrior self, the part she was only used to seeing in battle or in sparring practice, rising up from her soul. Avoiding Ken's gaze, Jun noticed his pulse quicken in the hollow of his throat, almost as if an automatic response to her was hardwired into his own body_._

"I heard your call into Security," he said with a calmness that belied his pounding heart, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Jun answered casually, afraid to let out the smallest hint of feelings lest they all came rushing out at once. "Just some goons on bikes."

"You should have called for backup," Ken admonished. Jun felt her anger flare instantly, she was barely in control and just itching for a fight.

"Why? I handled it," she said hotly, "I gave those punks what they deserved. You wouldn't have said that to Joe, you know." Her only reaction from him was an arched eyebrow and she continued on, " I'm just fine. I don't need _you_ showing up and saving me. I can take care of myself."

"I don't like being put in a position where I have to save you," Ken said, his voice edged with an anger of his own. "And it looks like you didn't do such a good job taking care of yourself," he continued, raising his left hand to cup her bruised right cheek. Startled, Jun lost the retort that she had planned to fling at him. He roughly held her bruised face and stroked his thumb over her cheek and lip. His gaze was intent and possessive, as if he was cataloging damage done to his precious plane. Jun didn't flinch or look away, instead she narrowed her eyes and looked back at him defiantly. Ken's eyes flared in response and met Jun's challenging stare with a hot anger of his own.

He raised his other hand and Jun thought he might hit her, but the darkness was rising in her, in both of them, and she wasn't about to back down. Instead of a blow, he roughly grabbed the sides of her face and peered intently into her eyes, searching into her very soul for what he already knew was there. His rough touch hurt yet his intensity awakened something else in her. Jun no longer wanted to fight him, now she just wanted him. Her lips parted and she breathed a small moan of pain, of longing, of desire.

"Jun," Ken growled her name low and dangerously, starting to breath harder himself. The raw beauty of her bruised face, smudged with dirt and blood, and her small gasp of desire was too much for him to bear and he pulled her to him in a brutal embrace. Ken crushed her swollen lips in an impassioned kiss and she opened her mouth to respond to him in kind. He tugged at her lower lip with his teeth and Jun tasted her own blood in her mouth as her split lip opened up again. The pain from Ken's bite only served to excite Jun more, and she reached up to thread her hands through Ken's hair and pull him down fiercely into an even more passionate embrace.

Ken ravaged her mouth with his demanding kisses and Jun gave back in kind, finally drawing blood from him too as she bit and nipped at his soft mouth. Abruptly he slid his hands down her long sides and cupped her round bottom with both hands, pulling her upward and nearly off her feet as she clung to him for balance. Jun reveled in the feeling of being pressed along his hard muscular body as he kneaded her firm flesh with his strong hands and slipped his fingers forward, encouraging her to spread her legs. Jun let out a small moan and gave in fully, pushing hard against him. He lifted and she straddled his hips with her legs, immediately feeling the bulge of Ken's erection straining in his tight jeans. Still kissing her, he walked three steps forward with her wrapped around him and leaned her against the wide window sill. He rocked and gyrated his hips against her and she clung to him, matching her form to his with a surety born of hours of combat and training together. He felt her tuck her ankles around his legs and then she leaned back against the cool glass of the picture window, arching her back to present the upper half of her torso to him.

"The zipper's in the front," she breathed, still keeping her hips locked to his swaying rhythm.

"Oh, is it?" Ken teased her. He reached out his hands and caressed her sides following the long pink stripe down to her hips. Then he stroked her low across her abdomen, and pushed his palms up her belly to her breasts. He stroked them both with a firm hand, rolling his palms over the firm mounds sheathed in soft leather. As he completed the circle and started down her sides again he gave her a mischievous smile, "I can't seem to find it." He continued his long, stroking massage of her whole torso, steadily increasing the tempo and the pressure on her lithe form. She wriggled under his ministrations, starting to breath hard. She rolled her head against the window, pressing her hot cheek to the cool panes.

"Get me out of this thing. _Now_." Jun's eyes were wild and Ken could see was on a short fuse. Abruptly, Ken scooped her up into his arms again and kissed her passionately as Jun locked her legs around his waist. Devouring each other more fully with each biting kiss, they felt a blissfully torturous heat rising between them. Ken couldn't wait any longer and took two quick steps to Jun's bed, depositing her on top of the covers. Ken knelt on the bed between Jun's legs and reached out, pulling the zipper of her riding leathers down in one long, fast tug. He slipped his hands beneath the opened leathers at her waist and reached up around her back, hands pressing against her shoulder blades and pulling her full form against him once again. He caressed her smooth, muscular back and kissed and bit her long, graceful neck. Jun reached down and unbuckled the tops of her boots, pulling the zippers down as far as she could without releasing Ken fully. Her body was warm and inviting and her breasts tantalized him as they pressed against his chest through the fabric of his t-shirt. Now Ken wanted out of his clothes. He pulled his hands away from her briefly to yank his t-shirt over his head and fling it away. He reached down and stroked her belly and sides, then moved up to massage both of her breasts with his open palms. Jun arched her back again, pushing herself forward into his stroking hands. Ken reached down to support her in the small of her back and set his mouth to work at her right breast.

Jun shuddered as Ken's lips suckled and teased her. His mouth was wet and warm and his tongue sent shivers of pleasure down her spine with each flick against her hardened nipple. As he moved to the other breast, he looked up into her eyes and Jun found her own hunger and desire reflected back to her. She moaned and again pressed up, letting his arms and her abs hold her arched back to his mouth while she slipped her hands to his chest, rolling his pecs under her fingers and flicking his nipples with her thumb. She felt him stiffen and shudder at her touch, and he aggressively pulled her back up to a sitting position. He shoved the leather jumpsuit off her shoulders and she shook her arms free of it. Ken yanked off her boots and pulled at the ankles of her leather jumpsuit, helping her free her legs. She was ripe and beautiful before him, like a fantastical creature newly shed of her rough outer skin. His eyes raced over her and then he pressed her back down to the bed again, his need for her overriding all other concerns.

Ken straddled her, kissing her mouth again and teasing her breasts with thumbs and fingertips. Jun breathed his name from between their lips as she tugged Ken's belt loose and then unzipped his fly. She gave a quick yank and his jeans pulled down over his hips, forcing his burgeoning erection from the prison of his pants. Jun first pressed her fingers under his swollen balls and massaged them through his cotton underwear. Her touch made him throw his head back with a small cry of pleasure, and Jun smiled with the effect she was having on him. She savored this a moment a while, this feeling of absolute power and control, and then caught his eyes, flashing his growing desperation. She pulled his underwear down over his hips, finally freeing him of any further barriers. His long, hard shaft was already engorged when she took it in her strong but delicate hands. He cried out again as she deftly worked him, using his own substance to lubricate her strokes.

Her motion was slow and steady and Ken almost lost himself there in her hands. He growled out her name then and forced himself to pull back, kicking off his pants, and then pushing himself again between her legs, forcing her thighs apart with his knee and pressing himself along her body. He kissed her passionately again and again, and felt her warmth rubbing and rocking urgently against him.

"What do you want?" Ken breathed between kisses. Ken dropped one hand down between her legs and massaged her warm, wet mound with demanding fingers. Jun closed her eyes and moaned beneath him, writhing with urgency. "You like that?" he asked her.

"Yes," she breathed, losing herself to his exploring fingers.

"Mmmm," Ken sighed, "I like that too." He slipped one finger fully inside her and she felt herself contract and release around him. He slowly pulled his finger back and forth, rubbing his thumb against her and spreading her wetness into each crevice and fold of her soft flesh. He pulled back from her to sit on his haunches between her legs, continuing to stroke her with his fingers. Ken watched her writhe helplessly under his touch, as Jun reached up to stroke her own body, her black hair fanned out around her enraptured face. Jun knew she was on the brink but realized Ken was fighting hard to keep his own need contained. She could tell he was enjoying watching her, pleasuring her, and was ready to push her over the edge.

Jun, however, had other ideas. She was up and straddling Ken's hips before he realized what happened. Hooking a leg behind him, she pulled him down on top of her, and then rolled them both over. Now Jun was in the driver's seat again, and she was ready to ride this one home.

Like a finely tuned motorcycle, Ken responded to the press of her body against his own. She sat up, straddling his hips like she was riding her bike, and pressed her soft flesh against his hard shaft. He bucked and swayed, trying to penetrate to her most inner parts, but she denied him. Jun knew him instinctively, just like she knew her bike. Knew how to lean in tight and low on a sharp turn or how open up the throttle and race for speed. She knew there was more power to demand from him, she just had to tease it out. Jun reached between them and started to stroke Ken, long and slow at first, then short, fast and urgent as his desire grew. She could feel Ken's whole body tensing as he fought to stave off his ecstasy. He shuddered as she leaned low to again tease his nipples with her tongue, pushing him to the red line, to overload, to the very brink of his endurance. But Jun wasn't ready to let him go yet.

His shaft still in her hand she positioned her self above him, rubbing his tip into her soft mound. Ken was breathing heavily, staring up at her with intense desire.

"What do you want?" Jun fiendishly echoed his teasing question from before.

"Oh . . Jun . . . " Ken moaned softly. She continued to rub herself against him, but refused to give him entry.

"What do you want?" Jun demanded again. Her desire was intense, but her need to dominate him was just as strong. She was going to be the master this time. This time, he was hers to claim. Ken was panting and bucking beneath her, thrusting with his hips, but to no avail. She was unrelenting. He squirmed beneath her, struggling, desperate and oh so beautiful in his vulnerability to her, his abandon. His emotions were raw on his face, his passion etching lines of pleasure edged with pain along the gentle curve of his sensuous mouth. Jun had to know though. Needed to know. Needed to know it was more than just the passion, more than just their warrior selves playing on a different battlefield. "What do you want?" she hissed.

"You!" Ken nearly screamed, "Dammit I want you, Jun! I need you." He raised his head and searched for her eyes. Blue ice met green fire and she knew, they both knew, that everything they had felt, everything they had wanted from each other was here now, locked in this one moment. "I want _you,_" he breathed, his whole heart filling his gaze. "Oh god, please . . . " he choked off in a half sob. That was enough for Jun - she impaled herself on his steel hard member and matched his hips stroke for stroke. She opened herself completely to him, accepting every thrust as fully as she could. She loved the feel of him inside her and moaned with pleasure as he raised one hand up to stroke her breast and the other her face, slipping a finger between her lips and letting her suck. It was more then Jun could take, and she suddenly felt the involuntary contractions of her feminine self squeezing and pulsating along Ken's rod.

Captured by the intensity of her orgasm, her entire body tense, her muscles clenchrd around his length buried deep inside her. Ken quickly sat up and rolled her over, spreading her wide and pushing her legs up above her head. He thrust deeply, prolonging the ecstasy of her release and finally, as she pulsated and contracted around him again, giving in to his own need, feeling his own release pour into her. He lowered her legs and wrapped his arms around her body, spent, but still cradled inside her. Jun shuddered once and then again, and he pushed back to lean on his elbows, arms at either side of her face. Ken smoothed her sweat dampened hair from her face and softly called her name.

"Jun, Jun" he breathed, "look at me." She pressed her lips together and squinted her eyes shut more tightly, tears leaking from beneath dark lashes to fall along her cheeks. "Oh, Jun, " Ken whispered, "Ssshhh. . .what is it? What's wrong?" He kissed her eyelids, her cheeks, her lips and then slowly pulled himself from inside her and spooned his whole body around hers. "It's okay. What's wrong?" he whispered into her hair. She took one last shuddering breath and seemed to suddenly relax from within the circle of his arms.

"I'm okay," she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" he asked gently.

"Sorry for the crying. It's just . . " she paused, because this was hard to say. Jun could barely manage more then a whisper, "it's just that this was so . . . I've wanted this for such a long time," she sniffled a little and Ken felt her warm tears falling on his hands.

"That's okay," Ken answered softly, "I've wanted this too. I was the one who was waiting here for you, remember?"

"I know. It's not that," Jun sighed, "I just don't want this to be over. That's all. I don't want it to be over."

Ken chuckled softly, a small rumble in his chest that vibrated against her ear. "Who says this is over?" he smiled, and then brought her hand to his lips to softly kiss her fingers, "I'm only just getting started." He rolled her over and looked into her eyes, with all of the passion and desire she had always longed to see there. Jun felt her heart quicken and pulled him down to her for a long kiss. This was going to be a great ride.

_Highway to the Danger Zone_  
_Gonna take you_  
_Right into the Danger Zone_


End file.
